A la hora señalada
by kali rogers
Summary: "Los vengadores salvan al mundo. Y cuando no hacen eso, vengan a los caídos. Pero todo sacrificio tiene un precio y el daño colateral también existe. Y los que sobrevivimos, cargamos con el precio que ellos deciden pagar." Las historias de los mortales que siguen adelante y también los que no lo hacen...
1. Chapter 1

**hola chicos! Ya sé que rara vez acabo algo, pero traigo muchos sentimientos encontrados porque Endgame estuvo ufff...**

**e****sto surgió porque me maravilla la forma en que todos en el MCU en algún momento se han conectado y sus vidas se han alterado de alguna u otra manera. Pero las vidas que vemos son las de los héroes, al único que podríamos decir que vemos como una consecuencia es a Zemo. Pero yo siempre pienso en los demás espectadores, el daño colateral y esas consecuencias.  
**

**De ahí salió esto. Serán cómo pequeños one-shots o tal vez drabbles, depende del tema y mi inspiración jeje. Y voy a tratar en ir en el orden de las películas, tal vez dé pequeños saltos en el tiempo durante un mismo suceso. Pero si, espero que les guste :)**

* * *

La idea de estar en el momento y lugar equivocados es un tanto frustrante. ¿En que momento nos equivocamos y decidimos pararnos de la cama?

Decidimos seguir la rutina de nuestros trabajos, salimos y de pronto no nos damos cuenta que un ladrillo podria caer accidentalmente de un edificio y matarnos de unas vez por todas. ¿Se puede no?

O que un carro decidirá no frenarse y nos llevará de frente.

O que un directivo de una compañia de pronto va a querer construir una armadura en secreto dentro de las instalaciones de Stark Industries, después de que El Jefe, anunció que ya no se fabricarian armas ¿acaso había recuperado la conciencia?

Cuando Jessica es seleccionada como uno de los científicos a cargo de un proyecto de Obadiah Stane, se siente algo honrada. Y algo descontenta porque son horas extra.

Todo eso se borra cuando se entera que el proyecto es secreto.

Ultra secreto.

De pronto llegan las partes de una aparente armadura primitiva ¿Realmente primitiva? A pesar de tener chatarra como material, eran cosas que ella nunca había visto antes.

Esa tecnologia...

Realmente pertenecía a la de un genio.

Obadiah aparece constantemente para recibir reportes de avance. Pero no hay ninguno, la tecnologia de la cosa que brilla (ella sabe que es un reactor que provee energia, pero nunca había visto uno así.) esta muy lejos de su alcance.

Stane esta llegando a su punto límite de espera.

Jessica sólo puede oír los gritos cuando sale del área restringida.

"¡Tony Stark lo construyó en una cueva, con un poco de metal!"

Por Dios, nadie puede ser cómo Tony Stark.

Esa tarde recibe un mensaje que dice que se puede tomar la tarde libre. La hace sospechar, pero bueno...si eso significa descansar que más da.

A la mañana siguiente las noticias la despiertan. Su novio esta sentado en la sala escuchando el suceso.

"Lo cierto es... Yo soy Iron Man."

Las noticias informan que hubo un enfrentamiento en Stark Industries, lo que significa que tiene otro día libre. Una pelea entre Iron Man...¿El señor Stark es un súper héroe ahora?

Y otra armadura...

De pronto se dice que Obadiah falleció en una avioneta.

Ella siente en el fondo de su corazon que eso no es cierto. Tuvo suerte de no estar ahí.

Al día siguiente Jessica firmó su carta de renuncia y nunca más volvió a Stark Industries.


	2. Chapter 2

La universidad Culver siempre había sido su primera opción. Y haber sido aceptado en ella, le había llenado de una alegría indescriptible.

Mark tenia beca, estudiaba medicina que era lo que lo apasionaba, los dormitorios eran geniales, tenia amigos y la doctora Betty Ross que varias veces se la topo en las asesorías, era la mejor maestra del mundo. Todo iba perfecto.

Hasta el día que salio a comer con unos amigos a la cafeteria de la universidad.

Unos tanques aparecieron en el campus, de pronto todo se llenó de militares. Nadie sabía que pasaba, no hacia unas horas había visto noticias de Tony destruyendo cosas en su expo en Nueva York, así que tanta actividad debía ser algo relacionado con él ¿Verdad?

Unos minutos después todo ardia. Literal. Los alumnos corrían buscando refugio mientras se tapaban los oídos del sonido que emitían los misiles.

Mark no sabia si huir o ser espectador. Porque ahí estaba el causante de todo. Un enorme monstruo verde.

Era gigante y acababa de tumbar a un helicóptero con sus propias manos.

Lleno de asombro, saco su teléfono (años más tarde, lamento no haber tenido uno más avanzado) y grabó lo que pudo.

La lluvia cayó y el fuego se extinguió y así como llegaron los militares, todos se fueron...

La maestra Betty desapareció, al parecer esa cosa la había secuestrado. Pero él tenia pruebas que mostraban que ella se había acercado.

Y cometió el error de contarle a sus amigos. Unos hombres de traje y gafas confiscaron su celular durante las investigaciones.

"Somos agentes de SHIELD." ¿Quien era SHIELD? Ni idea.

Su madre lo llamó más tarde, porque las líneas eran un desastre.

"¡Pudiste morir!"

Lo único que Mark le dijo es que cuando te toca, te toca. Y ese día no era su turno.

* * *

Después de Nueva York, la enorme cosa verde, resultó no ser más que un héroe inadaptado e incomprendido a sus ojos. No a los de la gente pero si a los de Mark.

Mark creía en muchas cosas. Tenia fe en las personas, en el futuro y en los Vengadores. Él creía en Hulk.

Por eso fue a Johannesburgo. Por eso quería estar en un hospital cómo voluntario y por eso quería ayudar a todos.

Ese día no tenia turno, era su día de descanso, así que decidió salir a conocer la ciudad.

A mitad de la noche, su madre recibe una llamada.

"¿Es usted la madre de Mark Robinson?"

La embajada hace los arreglos para trasladar los restos de su hijo idealista a su país de origen.

Lo que escuchó del abogado fue que, incluso en sus ultimos momentos, Mark se detenia a curar a los heridos que Hulk, Iron Man y la policía dejaba a su paso.

Que incluso cuando estaba en peligro, trato de salvar vidas.

Él era un héroe.

No las personas que se lo habían quitado.

Ella recuerda haber ido a protestas en el senado y afuera de la Torre Stark. Recuerda haber donado para las familias de Sokovia que querían justicia igual que ella. Recuerda haber rechazado la ayuda del gobierno cuando le ofrecieron pagar los gastos funerarios.

Y recuerda haber estado de acuerdo con el hombre que los noticieros culparon por la explosión en la ONU y la muerte del rey T'chaka.

Muy en el fondo, ella entendía la pérdida del tal Zemo. La única pregunta que rondaba en su mente era ¿habría hecho lo mismo que él?


End file.
